I Am A Lonely Girl That's Why I Flirt With My Sister
by KMTYuri
Summary: Think about Sorano x Yukino. Think about Mirajane x Lisanna. Think about Scarlet x Knightwalker. The title says it all. No lies. Its really pairing. OneShot for each chapter.
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 **I Am A Lonely Girl. That's Why I Flirt With My Sister**

.

Think about Sorano x Yukino. Think about Mirajane x Lisanna. Think about Scarlet x Knightwalker. The title says it all. No lies. Its really pairing.

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 1 : Sorano x Yukino**

.

Lucy visited Sabertooth main office to confess her love to Yukino. She was so happy and was optimistic she would manage to win her love. However, instead of Yukino she met Sorano who was also looking for her. She was sitting in a chair at one of the tables in the lobby. There were other members of Sabertooth in there too. It was like a public restaurant.

"Oh, so you came here too, Lucy?" Sorano greeted Lucy.

"Ah, good morning, Sorano." Lucy greeted Sorano back.

"Come on, Lucy. Have a sit beside me." Sorano offered Lucy a seat. Lucy sat down in a chair next to hers.

"So, uhm, Sorano. What business are you here on?" Lucy asked.

"Well," Sorano replied. "How do I tell you... It is related to my own sister. Right now I want to meet her. I am her sister but we are in different guilds and I am the only girl in my guild. So you know, its always boring everyday. That's why I've always spent some times to visit my sister. I wanted to develop our relationship. I hoped we would be close like we used to be, or even closer. "

"Oh, your sister? You mean Yukino? Well, I also have business with her..."

Suddenly Lucy gulped and stopped speaking. She regretted saying that all.

"Hmm? What business?" Sorano was curious.

"Ah, ya know... I and she has been so close. So I..."

"You.. What?"

Sorano waited for Lucy's answer but she didn't speak any words because she was too nervous. Sorano then broke the silence, trying to make Lucy answer her question. "Well, since I am her elder sister, I have right to know what business she has with someone."

"Well, actually..." Lucy still didn't know how to answer Sorano's question.

"Lucy wants to confess her feelings for Yukino!" suddenly Lector stepped in.

"Fro thinks so." so did Frosch.

Lucy felt awkward. She blushed.

"What feelings?" Sorano asked Lucy. She was really curious and gave an investigating look.

"Uhm, well..." Lucy didn't find any words to say.

"Love!" Lector yelled aloud. "Lucy is falling in love with Yukino!"

"Fro thinks so." said Frosch, as always.

Lucy almost collapsed due to shock that Lector had exposed her intention.

Luckily, Lector's voice didn't get much attention from some people. They were busy having their own conversations.

Sorano felt jolted. Lector's words really bugged her.

"You are falling in love with my sister?"

"Y-Yes..." Lucy answered nervously. She looked embarrassed.

"Since when?"

"L-Long ago."

"Do you... really love Yukino?"

"Yes. I really do."

"Do you expect her to feel the same way you do?"

"Ah. Yes."

"Do you really wish you and she will become lovers?"

"Yes. I am here to confess my love to her."

Sorano gave a cold expression. She took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Unfortunately, I won't allow that."

"W-What? You won't allow? Won't allow what?"

"I won't allow you to date my sister. I won't allow you to date Yukino."

Lucy was shocked. Lector and Frosch only watched them without saying anything.

"B-But Why? Is it because we both are girls?"

"No."

"No? So is it because she already has a boyfriend?"

"No."

"Then why? Because she is your sister and you don't want your sister to have a lover?"

"No. Not because of that. My sister really deserves a lover if she needs one."

"So, why don't you let me confess my love to her? Why don't you want us to date?"

"It is because..."

Sorano was about to tell Lucy the reason but Yukino came in and greeted them.

"Ah, sister! Lucy!"

Sorano, Lucy, Lector, and Frosch looked at the direction where Yukino was coming.

And as she came close to them, Sorano got up and held her shoulders. And she kissed her in the lips! And everybody else was watching!

"She already has a lover." said Sorano as she pulled off her kiss from Yukino's lips. "Me, her elder sister."

Yukino was surprised but ended up blushing while Lucy was shocked and stunned.

Sorano knelt down in front of her younger sister. She took out a small box from her pocket. She then opened it and showed a blue sapphire ring to her.

"Yukino, my dear sister, would you marry me?" Sorano proposed to her sister.

Everybody else was shocked.

"Y-Yes. I would love to." Yukino gave a reply. She accepted her elder sister's marriage proposal.

They kissed again. Sorano carried Yukino's body in her arms. The atmosphere in Sabertooth was bright and cheerful. Even the master, Genma, didn't mind. He only nodded as a sign of agreement.

Then Sorano and Yukino were officially engaged. They were going to have a wedding party soon. Everybody in Sabertooh and some other guilds in Fiore would be invited. Mercurius and Magic Council would also be invited.

Meanwhile, without everybody else noticing, Lucy was walking out. She left Sabertooh main office in a broken heart. Her tears dropped. She couldn't help crying in disappointment.

She had lost.

 ***** THE END *****

Next time, girls. Don't put too much hope when you are in love with a girl who is really close to her sister.

.

 **Next Chapter : Mirajane x Lisanna**


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

 **CHAPTER 2 : Mirajane x Lisanna**

.

Everyone at Fairy Tail's lounge was busy doing their own stuffs. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Mirajane was busy washing the dishes alone. She mumbled a song. After singing, she sighed.

"Alone again... I am alone again." she smiled to herself as shaking head. "Everyday is the same routine. Preparing menus. Cooking. Serving. Cleaning. And then washing dishes. My salary may not be bad but I can never exchange it with loneliness... I am always alone. Or rather, I am lonely... nothing can heal it, not even my money..."

As she finished washing a plate and started taking another plate to wash, Mirajane talked to herself again. "If only Lisanna was here, everything would be better. There are a lot of nice people here. But Lisanna is my dear sister. She is the closest person of mine. I like everything about her. Her cute face, her smile, her body, and even her words and clumsiness. She is the only one who could heal my loneliness. I... I wish we would be closer than just sisters."

That was the same words she always muttered when she was working alone in the kitchen, to kill time.

Mirajane stopped talking to herself. She kept washing the dishes. For several minutes, nobody had been by her side. It was silent until...

"Mira-nee!" suddenly a person with a feminine and cheerful voice hugged her from behind.

"Ahhhh!" Mirajane was surprised. She almost dropped a plate.

Mirajane turned around as that person behind her loosened her grip on her waist.

"You really surprised me, Lisa-chan! I almost dropped this." Mirajane looked a little bit upset. But in her mind, she felt kinda glad. Although she couldn't be sure about that herself. Lisanna only smiled. She was wearing leopard lingerie with leopard gloves and boots.

Mirajane's cheeks blushed. __'She's really cute... and hot too. Just when did she obtain that leopard soul?'__

"Mira-nee," said Lisanna. "It is rare to see you look upset. It is unlike you, Mira-nee." she laughed.

Feeling embarrassed, Mirajane only replied out of the blue. "Well, I am in Nice Mode. Normally I summon a demon as a response." she continued washing dishes. "That's what people normally get when they dare disrupt my quiet time job."

"Really?" Lisanna giggled. "Then what type of demon would you summon if its me if you're not in Nice Mode?" Lisanna tried to tease Mirajane. She lay down her waist on the kitchen set as turning head left, facing her older sister who was standing next to her as washing dishes in the kitchen sink.

"Uhm... Asmodeus?" said Mirajane.

"Huh? Asmodeus? But Mira-nee, you don't possess Asmodeus."

"Well, I would summon it if I ever had it. It'd be good to drive my annoying sister away. And that's my response would be."

"Oh, yeah? And what makes you think you would summon Asmodeus if its me?"

"Because," Mirajane turned head to see her younger sister. "Asmodeus's power is lust."

"Huh?" Lisanna's cheeks blushed. "W-What do you mean? Does Demon of Lust have something to do with me?"

"Well, because you've always teased me, Lisa-chan. I want to give a response that makes you never tease me again. So I think I would summon Asmodeus."

"W-Wait a second, Mira-nee. If you summoned Asmodeus, what would you do with it to make me stop teasing you?"

Mirajane stopped washing dishes for a while. She gently pinched her sister's chin between her thumb and forefinger and moved her head closer to her sister's head. Their lips were really close. "I would use my Lust magic to scare you."

Lisanna gulped."Err... Aren't our lips close?"

"But there wouldn't even distance between our lips if I summoned Asmodeus."

Lisanna was scared and embarrassed. She turned head away. "Hey, Mira-nee. Things seem a bit off. And you.. really scare me."

"Just kidding!" Lisanna giggled. "Got you!" she continued washing dishes. She felt glad that she had managed to get even.

Lisanna sighed. She really had thought her sister would have done THAT FAR to her.

"Now, you've gotten revenge, huh?"

"Of course." Mirajane laughed. "You'd rather think twice before you decide to tease me. I would do anything to make someone pays for disrupting my quiet time job in the kitchen. Even if would cost me scaring my own sister with my lustful glare."

Lisanna at first sulked but then she ended up smiling. Its kinda fun to flirt with her own sister, she thought. That's a sign of close relationship.

"Hey, Mira-nee." Lisanna initiated changing topic. "I have managed to obtain leopard power. It is called Animal Soul : Leopard. You see that now I am wearing a leopard costume here."

"Wow, really? That's good to know." Mirajane turned head and showed a bright smile at Lisanna but her eyes were closed, just like a typical friendly anime/manga chara who was smiling in happiness. "Congratulations!" she then focused on washing dishes again. However, Lisanna didn't seem satisfied by her response. She thought there was something off in her reaction.

"...Oh, come on, Mira-nee. I thought you would look at me. I mean, why didn't you open your eyes when you turned head to my direction?"

Mirajane's cheeks blushed. "W-What for? You informed me with your voice. I basically only needed my ears. What did you expect from me staring at you?" she glanced at her sister.

"Uh..? But isn't it normal when you talk to someone, you look at them? I mean, Elf-neechan smiled at me when I told him but he didn't close his eyes. So did the others."

"S-So" Mirajane looked nervous. "Did you basically expect me to stare at you?"

"Ah, of course..." Lisanna answered. She was confused by her older sister's question. "Ah, I-I mean, aren't we always looking at people who talk to us? Especially if there's only two people in a conversation."

"B-But you can see I am busy..."

"Yeah, yet you still bothered turning head to my direction but you didn't want to open your eyes? Even for a short time? Mira-nee, is it really that hard to look at your own sister?"

Lisanna thought Mirajane put too much focus on working in the kitchen so she didn't even notice she was wearing an unusual clothes although she was really close and visible to her. She had to tell her that she had obtained leopard power.

"Uhm... Sorry..." Mirajane finally apologized. "I mean, okay. If its what you wanted. I am staring at you, right now."

Mirajane turned head to look at her sister. She really thought she just wanted her to stare at her in that leopard lingerie.

Silent. No words from both. None of them initiated breaking up the silence.

Mirajane's cheeks blushed again. She looked restless. Her sweats started to drip down. _ _'She looks hot when she is wearing that leopard lingerie. Why did she want me to stare at her in that?'__ Mirajane wondered.

Lisanna noticed Mirajane's restlessness. She started to think there was a misunderstanding here. Somewhat, that made the atmosphere become awkward.

Mirajane turned head away and stopped staring at Lisanna. She then continued washing dishes. "T-That's enough, Lisa-chan. I actually don't understand why did you want your sister to look at you in that outfit. But, please don't do that to guys. You know, it's... uhm... lingerie you are wearing... maybe if you... uhm... want someone to stare at you in lingerie... maybe... its safe if you only choose me..."

 _'_ _ _Huh?'__ This time, its Lisanna who blushed. ' _Did she really think I expected her to look at me in an erotic way?'_ she held her own arms firmly, covering her chest.

Mirajane gulped as she glanced at Lisanna. _ _'Now she is__ _covering her chest. Does she think I think of her body that far?'_ her mind was full of confusion. __'But if she is embarrassed, why did she want me to stare at her?'__

Mirajane and Lisanna didn't dare look at each other. It was an awkward moment. However, Lisanna didn't choose to leave the kitchen. Somewhat, she felt like she still wanted to be with her sister for longer. Her sights then went through almost the whole part of the kitchen. And all she saw was the same views as months ago, and even years ago. She wondered how her sister could get used to having this boring life. Everyday was the same routine. She had worked in the lounge and the kitchen for years. Nothing new. Its a boring life.

"It's been a few months since my last visit to this kitchen." Lisanna broke the silence. She had never been to the kitchen since a few months ago, like most Fairy Tail mages did. Since most of them got foods and drinks in the lounge. "And I've never seen anything new here. That's the same views as I saw. Even before that."

"Hmm... its Fairy Tail's kitchen, Lisa-chan. Nothing much to see here."

"By the way, Mira-nee,"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it boring to be a waitress in this guild? All you do is serving, cleaning, washing, and stuff. All you see is the same views as you saw years ago. The same kitchen set. The same plates. The same spoons and forks. You have done the same job for long..."

"Not really, Lisa-chan. There are always new things in here."

"Ah, really? What are they?"

"I've never used the same water or liquid soap. We have changed our plates many times. Especially since all guys minus Romeo and Alzack and no girls but Erza always cause ruckus in our guild. There are always broken plates. Hence, there are always new plates to replace them." Mirajane giggled. Lisanna only shook head as exhaling.

"But, Mira-nee," Lisanna asked again. "isn't it more exciting to take some missions? Wouldn't it be fun to experience new things such as S-Class missions? Meeting monsters, fighting dark mages, finding treasures. And many more."

"Well, it may be always boring here in the lounge and the kitchen. But it is so peaceful. So I don't mind being a waitress here. At least, I get salary without taking missions." Mirajane smiled. "Kinana and Laki enjoy doing their jobs as waitresses too."

"But Kinana and Laki only serve customers. Kinana also does laundry and shopping. She sometimes babysits Asuka. So Alzack and Bisca sometimes take her to amusement park too. While Laki sometimes takes missions. Kinana and Laki have plenty of chances to meet brand new stuffs. While in the kitchen with the same boring stuffs, you take the whole task in here. Its so ironic that Kinana and Laki are not S-Class mages but you are. And to top it, you are the only S-Class mage who rarely takes missions. Even the D-Class."

"What do you expect? It is my part. Its not that bad to be an S-Class mage who works as a waitress." Mirajane answered as smiling. She had finished washing all the plates. But she still had to wipe them. She took a kitchen towel and started to wipe the wet plates one by one. As usual. But she always went through her boring life with smiles.

"Really?" Lisanna was surprised. "But what is the point being an S-Class mage and one of the strongest mages in our guild if you end up working as a waitress?"

"Lisa-chan, what I've been looking for is not challenging missions or stuff like that. Unlike guys like Natsu and Elf-neechan. For me, being bored but living in a peaceful life is better than experiencing something challenging but bothering."

"Then, Mira-nee, you are no longer interested in fighting or stuff?"

"Uhm... Not really. The only fight I would do would be a fight to protect my comrades. Especially my beloved siblings."

Lisanna was stunned. Mirajane continued her words. "I don't fight to gain acknowledgment from people and make them say I am better than anyone else. I don't fight to seek pride or title. Such a stuff was all in my past. When I was a violent and rude girl, always causing trouble and fighting Erza. I was still a kid who was developing self-image. But I was reckless and sometimes overdoing what I was into. Because of it I ended up..."

Mirajane didn't want to continue her words. She was actually going to bring up a sad memory of the time when she thought her younger sister died, which she didn't. But for her, not being with her sister for a long time was painful to endure. She felt so guilty because she believed her weakness and careless action were the reason why Lisanna almost died. Although it was Elfman who almost killed her.

"But, it wasn't you who hit me, Mira-nee... I mean its not our fault. Not even Elf-neechan's fault. He had no other choice. He had to protect his family from that beast... But at that time he wasn't capable enough of controlling his power."

"I know," Mirajane re-phrased what she was going to say in another way. "I know it. Its not Elf-neechan's fault or your fault. Not even that beast's fault. All the blame should be all mine..."

"Huh? How can it not be the beast's fault? His existence was a threat to people and Elf-neechan had to take him over. If he hadn't done it, everything would have been worse..."

"Lisa-chan." Mirajane interrupted her younger sister's words. "At that time, it should have been only me who went to the mission. I would have fought the beast all out. Elf-neechan wouldn't have had to sacrifice his body and let the beast possess him. And you wouldn't have been beaten and sent to Edolas. I was the strongest Take Over mage among us, and I am also the oldest. Yet I let my younger siblings take part in that very dangerous mission."

Mirajane exhaled. Lisanna was stunned again.

"Since that time, I lost interest in fighting." Mirajane continued her words. "However, the things that we and Fairy Tail have experienced always forced us to fight. And we, Strauss siblings, for many times had to deal with dangers that almost sent us to death. We had to face it again and again. A moment when we felt unable to protect our siblings."

Mirajane almost finished wiping all the dishes. "I can still fight but only to protect someone important to me. But If I had a choice, I would rather spend my life as a waitress in these boring lounge and kitchen than be unable to protect my siblings. When I was unable to protect you and Elf-neechan back then, it wasn't our first and last time when we had to worry or sad when we thought we were losing our sibling. That's why having a boring job as a waitress can even be sweet."

Lisanna was impressed and touched by her older sister's words.

"Mira-nee," she finally spoke up. "Do you believe in destiny?"

"Hmm... I think so. And we must. Strauss siblings go to Church, so destiny is something we must believe."

"That means, everything happens for a reason. Including that moment when we went to that mission and Elf-neechan lost control and he hit me and I was sent to Edolas and you thought I was dead."

"...Lisa-chan. To believe Elf-neechan beat you and to believe I was not strong enough to protect my younger siblings were our destiny is a hard thing to do." Mirajane looked down. "I know I must believe in destiny but... this is too hard to take. If being too weak to protect my sibling is really my destiny, then I must say destiny is cruel..."

"Mira-nee." Lisanna gently touched Mirajane's left shoulder. "I may not be able to reveal every secret that the universe keeps. And I may not be able to explain about them all to you. But no matter how hard our lives can be, as long as you are with me and we share love, its enough to make me happy." she smiled kindly to her. "So, I don't really care if Elf-neechan beating me was my destiny. In the end, we finally gather again and right now we are having a nice conversation."

Mirajane smiled back at Lisanna. "You are right, Lisa-chan. And I, too, feel happy right now having a nice conversation with you in this boring kitchen. I am also glad that we love each other. Maybe I shouldn't care too much if our hard experience is our destiny."

"Yeah," said Lisanna as she looked down at the kitchen's floor. "Come to think, after several times we have experienced a hard moment together, our bounds have become stronger. And that maybe how humans develop themselves. By having experience, we do get more strength, feelings, and ideas. Just like us here. So even if working in these boring lounge and kitchen is boring, there are always brand new topics to talk and do. And that's how our relationship goes closer. Yeah maybe its not that bad."

Mirajane smiled kindly at Lisanna. "Lisa-chan. Do you realize you have just answered your own question?"

"Huh? Did I?" Lisanna wondered as she looked at Mirajane deeply. "Ah... I see." she finally realized it. Mirajane's smile went brighter.

"This boring life looks beautiful in my eyes. After several times we have had hard experience, in the end, I can feel this life is so sweet only by doing something this simple in the kitchen, the lounge... and the guild. I meet the same Lisanna everyday. And I never feel bored. Just like in all the things in this kitchen, you think it is boring because you see the same things everyday here. However, although what you see is the same things, you always get brand new beautiful days. You get clean water, replacing the dirty one. You get new liquid soap bottle, replacing the empty one. You basically move forward.

That's why its never bad to see the same person, my own sister, everyday. Although you are the same person as I saw yesterday, a week ago, a month ago, or even a year ago, I can still feel happy because your presence always give me brand new beautiful days. So its never boring to have you in my life everyday. Especially if love between us grows stronger.

Having hard experience together teaches you that how valuable your sibling is. And knowing you still have your sibling with you makes you happy although you have a boring life." Mirajane finished her wise words.

"Mira-nee..." Lisanna only muttered. She was really touched by Mirajane's words.

Mirajane finished wiping all the dishes. She put the kitchen towel on the kitchen set and then she turned to Lisanna. She looked at her in the eyes and held her shoulders.

"The truth is, I was happy when you decided to come here and chat with me."

Lisanna blushed. Mirajane continued her words. "The truth is I am lonely when you are not with me." she gently pinched her younger sister's chin. "And the truth is..."

Mirajane gently kissed Lisanna in the lips. "...I want to be with you for always." she finished her words.

"wha..." Lisanna was really embarrassed. "Mira-nee, you..."

"I what?" Mirajane showed a bright smile.

"Nothing." said Lisanna. "Its just too sudden."

"Ah, well. If its too sudden, then next time we kiss slowly. This time, you will have to learn to take initiative."

Mirajane moved back a bit and stood few meters from Lisanna and stretched her own arms. "Ahh, finally my job is done. It's time to leave the kitchen." she looked cheerful. And then she started to walk off. Lisanna only spaced out.

"Oh, by the way, Lisa-chan." Mirajane stopped walking and turned around to see Lisanna again. "The truth is, I think you look cute and hot in that leopard lingerie." she winked at her.

"Urkk..." Lisanna gulped and blushed. Mirajane giggled as she walked off leaving the kitchen.

For a moment, Lisanna was blank for words. And then she muttered as gently touched and rubbed her own lips with her forefinger.

"The truth is I secretly heard what you said when you were working alone in the kitchen, Mira-nee."

 ***** THE END *****

When a girl feels she really wants to be with her sister and she feels so happy when she is by her side then there is only one word that describes her feelings for her - LOVE.

.

 **Next Chapter : Erza Scarlet x Erza Knightwalker**


End file.
